1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wristwatch type wireless telephone, and more particularly, to a wristwatch type wireless telephone having a wireless telephone function such as that of the PHS (Personal Handyphone System).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wireless telephones such as the PHS include a wristwatch type wireless telephone having a wristwatch-like shape and having its arm band equivalent to a wristwatch band fitted about an arm of a user when worn (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication Nos. Hei. 2-257739 and Hei 11-177663). In the conventional wristwatch type wireless telephone, each of a display portion, operating buttons, a sound radiating hole of a mouthpiece through which a user""s voice is radiated, and a sound receiving hole of an earpiece through which received sound information is outputs is formed in a front side opposite the arm side when the wireless telephone is worn on an arm, so that the wireless telephone can be used for telephone conversation even while being worn on the arm.
The conventional wristwatch type wireless telephone can be used for telephone conversation in a state of being worn about an arm, since each of its display portion, its operating buttons, the sound radiating hole of its mouthpiece, and the sound receiving hole of its earpiece is formed in the front surface opposite the arm side when the device is worn on the arm. However, when the wireless telephone is worn on one""s arm, it is difficult to keep the wireless telephone positioned to maintain the sound radiating hole of the mouthpiece in the vicinity of the mouth and the sound receiving hole of the earpiece in the vicinity of the ear. In some situations, therefore, it is preferable to remove the wristwatch type wireless telephone from the arm and to hold the wristwatch type wireless telephone in the hand during telephone conversation.
However, when the conventional wristwatch type wireless telephone is removed from the arm, the front surface side thereof faces the palm side of the hand and a need arises to temporarily shift the wristwatch type wireless telephone as from the right hand to the left hand, or to turn wristwatch type wireless telephone in the palm in order that the sound radiating hole of the mouthpiece and the sound receiving hole of the earpiece may correspond to (face) the vicinity of the mouth and the vicinity of the ear, since the conventional wristwatch type wireless telephone has each of its display portion, operating buttons, the sound radiating hole of its mouthpiece, and the sound receiving hole of its earpiece formed in the front surface opposite the arm side, thus making the operation troublesome. In particular, shifting the wireless telephone from one hand to the other cannot be done with one hand, and is inconvenient in a situation where only one hand can be used while the other hand is holding something, such as a brief case.
In addition, a waterproofing film made from a porous fluoride resin etc. is stuck over the sound receiving hole and the sound radiating hole with a need to protect those holes from the infiltration of a drop of water while securing its breathability. This waterproofing film is usually protected by a protective sheet made of metal or resin in a mesh-like or a fiber-like state. However, in electronic equipment used for a mobile use such as wireless telephone, the protective sheet, the sound radiating hole, or the sound receiving hole is clogged with dust or dirt of a hand during the use of the equipment. Therefore, there is a problem in that the transmission of a sound is hindered. In these cases, we often come across such a scene that the general consumers remove the dust or dirt of a hand by using a peg such as a toothpick. However, the insertion of such a peg may damage the protective film.
The present invention has been made to solve the problems described above, and therefore has a primary object to provide a wristwatch type wireless telephone improved in terms of handling so that there is no need to change the holding state of the wristwatch type wireless telephone when the wristwatch type wireless telephone is removed from the arm and used for telephone conversation by being held in a hand. Further, a secondary object of the invention is to provide a wristwatch type wireless telephone in which sound holes such as a sound radiating hole and a sound receiving hole are hardly clogged with dust or dirt of a hand, and in addition, a third object of the invention is to provide a wristwatch type wireless telephone in which a waterproofing film is hardly damaged.
To achieve the above-described objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a wristwatch type wireless telephone carried by being detachably worn on an arm by binding with an arm band, and having a sound radiating hole of a mouthpiece and a sound receiving hole of an earpiece formed in a surface to be a back surface corresponding to an arm side in a worn-on-arm state.
In this arrangement, when the wristwatch type wireless telephone is removed by one hand from the arm, it can be held in the same hand without being shifted from the held position, and the sound radiating hole of the mouthpiece and the sound receiving hole of the earpiece are thereby positioned on the side opposite from the palm of the hand, so that the sound radiating hole of the mouthpiece and the sound receiving holes of the earpiece correspond to (face) the vicinity of the mouth and the vicinity of the ear, thereby enabling telephone conversation.
Further, in the wristwatch type wireless telephone in accordance with this invention, a display portion and operating buttons are formed in a surface to be a front side opposite from the arm side in a worn-on-arm state.
Still further, in the wristwatch type wireless telephone in accordance with this invention, a holder portion for detachably holding a body of the wristwatch type wireless telephone is formed in the arm band, the sound radiating hole of the mouthpiece and the sound receiving hole of the earpiece are formed in a back surface side of the body, and the body can be attached to and detached from the arm band by a one-handed operation.
Yet further, in the wristwatch type wireless telephone in accordance with this invention, the body of the wristwatch type wireless telephone has a flexible structure portion at the intermediate portion, and the shape of the body may be deformed between a curved bent shape and a flat shape by the flexible operation of the flexible structure portion.
Moreover, in the wristwatch type wireless telephone in accordance with another aspect of this invention, the sound radiating hole of the mouthpiece and the sound receiving hole of the earpiece are formed in the arm band at the back surface side of the same.
Further, in the wristwatch type wireless telephone according to the present invention, the hole boring direction of the sound holes provided to the wristwatch type wireless telephone body and the vertical direction with respect to the face of the waterproofing sheet for preventing the sound devices from the water, which are provided inside the wristwatch type wireless telephone body have such a relationship that they are substantially at right angles at a part or at a whole part thereof. As a result, the sound holes are positioned other than the portion on the arm side of the body. For this reason, the sound holes are hardly clogged with dust and dirt of a hand.
Further, even if the peg enters from the sound hole side, it does not abut against the waterproofing sheet, thereby being capable of preventing the waterproofing sheet from being broken. In the sound holes, from a short hole of a thin portion to a long hole of a thicker portion are included therein. However, particularly, by enlarging the length of the sound hole, it can further prevent the peg from reaching the waterproofing sheet. Note that, in the sound holes described above, not only the sound radiation hole of the mouthpiece and the sound receiving hole of the earpiece, but also various holes for alarms are included therein. In addition, a sound radiating device and the sound receiving device are included in the sound device. For example, the speakers and microphones etc. re enumerated as the sound radiation device and the sound receiving device, respectively. Besides, by providing the waterproofing sheet for preventing the sound device from being exposed to water, and by providing the sound holes to the wristwatch type wireless telephone body or to the side face of the arm band, a similar functional effect to that described above may be obtained.
Further, in the wristwatch type wireless telephone according to the present invention, an obstructing member is provided between the sound hole and a waterproofing sheet, which are provided to the wristwatch type wireless telephone body. As a result, even if the peg enters through the sound holes, the insertion of the peg is regulated at a position to some extent with the obstructing member. With this, the peg can be prevented from reaching the waterproofing sheet, with the result that breakage of the waterproofing sheet can be prevented.
Further, in the wristwatch type wireless telephone according to the present invention, a second sound hole is provided in the front side of the wristwatch type telephone body, and the second sound hole and the waterproofing sheet for protecting the sound devices from water are arranged with their positions shifted in a plane direction. As a result, even if the peg enters from the second sound hole, it does not abut against the waterproofing sheet. For this reason, breakage of the waterproofing sheet can be prevented. In addition, provision of the second sound hole enables the volume of the sound to be large, and if necessary, it enables sending or receiving conversation from the front side of the body.